1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be recharged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for small portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, or camcorders. A large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as, e.g., a motor-driving power source or a large-capacity power storage for hybrid automobiles and the like.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has been under development. A plurality of high-output rechargeable batteries may be connected in series to constitute a large-capacity battery module to be used for driving a motor of a device requiring much power, e.g., an electric automobile and the like. The rechargeable battery may have, e.g., a cylindrical shape, a shape with squared-off corners (i.e., a quadrangular shape), and the like.
The rechargeable battery with squared off corners may include an electrode assembly in which a positive electrode and a negative electrode are positioned with a separator interposed therebetween, a case having a space in which the electrode assembly is installed, a cap plate hermetically sealing the case, and a terminal electrically connected to the electrode assembly and protruding from an outer surface of the case through the cap plate.
If excessive heat is generated in an interior of the rechargeable battery and/or if the electrolyte vaporizes, thereby increasing an internal pressure of the rechargeable battery, the rechargeable battery may explode. Thus, in order to avoid such explosion of the battery, a vent that opens at a predetermined pressure may be installed. In order to allow a gas to be stably discharged through the vent, sufficient space should exist between the vent and the electrode assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.